Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 3: The Spice Dealer
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: In this thrilling episode Marlex and Barlem go after a wanted spice dealer on tatooine.


Marlex Contor: galactic bounty hunter: Entry 3: the spice dealer

Its a good time in the galaxy, the empire has fallen, and order is back in the galaxy. and 1 bounty hunter will make his rise, that mans name is Marlex Contor.

As Marlex's ship, the Desimator V, which belonged to his father, was soaring through space as he was on a mission to kill a spice dealer whos been stealing it from factories and putting them out of buisness and selling it on the black market.

He went over to his ewok companion, Barlem and put down a bowl of meat for him and Barlem just made a purring type noise and started eating. Marlex sat down and tapped a button and a red light started flashing as a holograhm appeared of the man that hired him, Ganton Nobie a Republic captain.

"hey im almost there, where exactally is this spice dealer" the hologram guy pulled out a little device and said "alriright Marlex, i linked the exact coordinance to you" then Marlex pulled out a sliding computer and and pressed a few buttons and said back "thanks, i have the coordinace" "alright" Ganton said abruptly and turned off the hologram.

as they were landing on Tatooine, the planet where the spice dealer was. he put in the coordinance into the pilot control unit and a robotic voice said "AUTO PILOT ON" and Marlex went into the back room. he was putting on his armor, and gathering his equipment. then he went over and whistled signaling Barlem.

They were landing and Marlex hit a button on his wrist attached to a communication device and said "alright mr. Nobie im on the plant outside a village" and then Ganton replied "good, there should be a spice shop run by a bunch of Rodian's they dont know were going to kill the leader, hul jenduan" "ok so what do i say when i get in there" Marlex said, frustrated "take that box of spice we gave you and say you have to give it directly to hul" Marlex looked very confused "you think that will work, there deadly criminals, i think they will know what im doing" "JUST DO IT" Ganton yelled "fine." he said grudgingly

Marlex approached the shop with Barlem in a pouch on his back he grabbed Barlem and said "alright, lets do it" he petted Barlem's head and walked towaed the store. "hell, i have a package of spice, for Hul Jenduan" a Rodian said "oh, ill just take that" marlex looked scared but no one could see his face under his mask "ummmmmmm, mr.-mr. Jenduan said he wants it delivered directy to himself" the rodian grew a very smug look on his face, "really why dont i just call him and ask" then under his mask he looked so nervous but again no one could see.

The rodian was contacting the company leader, Hul, but in the middle of the call Marlex paniced and pulled out his blaster rifle that he was hiding and shot the rodian making the call right in the head and jumped behind a pole for cover but he saw Barlem jump up on a balcony on the inside of the square building. he did not want to attract attention to Barlem but was concerned barlem might get hurt or killed.

He peered around the corner of the pole and shot and killed 2 of the 4 Rodians and reloaded. then turned again and shot another Rodian but then the last one sho the gun out of Marlex's hand. he grew nervous and ran to another cover, a box fille d with spice. he then saw Barlem jump off the ledge and jumped on the back of the Rodian's head and rip his head apart and killing him. Marlex sprang up and ran over and whistled Barlem jumped up into his backpouch.

"Barlem, you scared me you could have got hurt, but thanks" Marlex pressed the button on his wrist "hey Ganton, it failed i had to kill every one in the shop" "ok fine, but dont give up!" marlex sighed "i know, iknow" as he was checking into a hotel room he could not help but think he might fail his mission. as he woke up in the morning he saw his comms. device beeping so he went over to it and pressed the answer button. a hologram of Ganton popped up on the screen. "what do you want ganton" marlex asked tiredly. "We know where he is" marlex rubbed his eyes and quickly blurted out "what? where?" Ganton simply said "check your GPS, i have to go" marlex pulled out his GPS and saw a red dot which was, Hul.

He was getting his armor on but, decided to leave Barlem, for he could get hurt. As Marlex walked outside he got on a speedbike he bought at a local shop. And started going toward the red dot, and as he approached it he saw a camp where Hul was talking to a Hutt with a box of spice. So Marlex shot at the dealer but missed,so he drove over and shot the hutt by accident, and started losing control of his speed bike and flipped over.

He was not going to let him get away, he shot at him and hit him! and started chasing him on foot, he ran over and the dealer was just hit in the leg. Marlex pulled the trigger of his gun but it made a click noise, he was out of ammo. He looked up and Hul tackled him, he fell to the ground and they started fighting Marlex threw some punches and so did Hul but then Marlex took the blaster pistol out of his belt and shot the dealer.

He hit his wrist button and said to Ganton "its done, hes dead" Ganton replied "good we have your location we will come pick you up and give you your reward" marlex smiled and said "good, thank you" Marlex sat down, took a deep breath and smiled. "alright Barlem, lets get out of here".


End file.
